Un momento
by EtaAquarida
Summary: Pequeña escena de amor de la noche anterior a la desaparición de Isaak, cuando este es atrapado por una corriente submarina mientras intenta salvar a Hyoga de ahogarse y llevado al templo de Poseidón. Inspirado en la canción "One Moment" de la banda rusa de post punk, Motorama.


Apenas desperté al día siguiente de aquel en que perdí a mi mejor amigo no me di cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Estaba exhausto, apenas podía moverme. Me sentía débil y estaba lleno de golpes en todo el cuerpo. Seguro estuve tirado en el hielo con la ropa empapada hasta que Camus llegó y me llevó a casa. Por cierto que Camus estaba en casa, recién llegado luego de dos semanas que había pasado fuera. Desde mi cuarto lo podía ver en la cocina haciendo secar mi ropa dura y congelada en la estufa.

Inmediatamente busqué a Isaak, pero este no estaba. Pensé en él un rato hasta que recordé lo que había pasado. Recordé como por mi culpa lo había orillado a tomar un riesgo tan agudo como el ir a buscarme al fondo del mar de Siberia, donde yo, como un idiota, había ido aún sabiendo del peligro que conllevaba. Isaak me había salvado, pero en el camino de vuelta algo había pasado y él no estaba. Tampoco podía sentir su cosmos cerca.

A pesar de mis recuerdos difusos, una sensación de inquietud en mí me hacía entender que Isaak ya no estaba vivo. Aún con toda su inexpresividad, podía notarse en Camus un deje de pena en sus ojos, estaba más callado de lo habiual y con la mirada en la nada. Me angustió verlo así, era la más clara prueba de que Isaak había muerto por mi culpa. Cerré los ojos con intención de dormir. No quería pensar en la culpa que tenía en un hecho tan trágico. No quería pensar en el dolor de otra pérdida.

Me concentré en la noche anterior al día en que esto había pasado. Isaak y yo habíamos partido de Siberia en la mañana directo a Tobolsk a pasar un día de descanso en la ciudad ya que Camus volvía al día siguiente. Habíamos llegado casi al anochecer. Fuimos a un bar en la parte más alejada de la ciudad, y aunque claramente éramos menores de edad, nadie nos dijo nada. Pedimos una botella de vodka y bebimos sin parar hasta la mitad. Nos reímos bastante. Era la primera vez que bebíamos tanto, nos estábamos poniendo estúpidos hasta cierto punto, y entonces decidimos irnos y seguir con nuestra diversión en el camino.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos llevamos la botella que ya quedaba hasta la mitad. En el camino nos detuvimos en una esquina a escuchar la música que salía de otro bar, esta vez en frente a nosotros. Era ya de noche y estábamos perdiendo la coherencia de los actos. Las guitarras sonaban de fondo en el bar de la otra esquina y las luces naranjas de los autos nos encandilaban al pasar. Yo miraba un punto fijo en el cielo con la boca abierta e Isaak tarareaba enérgicamente la canción que se oía del bar. Pronto comenzó a cantar y luego a agitar sus brazos y a girar sobre sí mismo. Le presté atención entonces. Él se reía con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, y su singular cabello verde brillaba con las luces de la noche.

—¡You see life in these ruins, but I find it hard to believe! —gritaba mientras saltaba moviendo la cabeza.

Me reí con él, pero me alejé un poco, pensando que seguro se caería y acabaría por golpearme. Entonces él se puso a caminar mientras cantaba, se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó solamente con la camiseta puesta. Yo comencé a seguirlo, mirándolo un poco de lejo mientras la botella de vodka medio vacía se calentaba en mi mano.

Admiraba que por fin Isaak se comportara de manera más jovial. Toda su seriedad habitual se había ido luego de beber un buen rato en aquel bar escondido en las solitarias calles de Tobolsk, lo cual no creí que sucedería nunca; desprenderse de aquel carácter parco y responsable le resultaba muy difícil.

—¡Dame el Smirnoff! —me dijo de mala manera, y me sacó la botella de la mano.

Unos niños pasaron mirándolo fijamente y él les gritó en la cara haciendo que salieran corriendo asustados. Yo me eché a reír recostado contra una pared y él corrió cruzando la calle a acostarse en un banco nevado del parque de enfrente. Parecía resuelto a quedarse a dormir ahí.

—Vamos, Isaak. Camus regresa mañana, hay que volver a casa —le dije acercándome a paso lento, tratando de no tambalearme demasiado.

Él levantó la vista. Sus ojos se veían algo cremosos y su cara bastante sonrojada, pero seguía bebiendo.

—Vas a terminar vomitando —le dije, y traté de quitarle la botella de la mano, pero él hacía apretaba el agarre para sostenerla.

¡Dios! ¡Qué terco era! No soltó el vodka hasta que no le levanté los dedos a la fuerza. Entonces él alargó las manos hacia mí. Dejé el vodka en el suelo pensando que quería cogerlo, pero entonces me tomó las manos e hizo que me sentara a su lado en el banco. Yo lo miraba como hipnotizado, con los ojos fijos en su cuello y sus hombros, detenido en mirar el color de su piel. Él se sentó sosteniéndose de mis brazos mientras su cabeza se balanceaba hacia adelante. Se acercó a mí un poco, tarareando la canción todavía, esperando a mi reacción, pero yo no sabía que hacer. Nos quedamos así unos momentos, hasta que siguiendo un impulso lo tomé de las mejillas y lo besé con ganas.

Fue increíble. Él me sostenía de los brazos todavía. Apestaba a alcohol de una manera horrible y se reía mientras yo acariciaba sus labios con los míos. Me sentí más unido a él que nunca. Podía comprobar que a pesar de todas las diferencias que teníamos, pero que él no lograba ver, a pesar de todo lo que yo le ocultaba respecto a mi pasado y mis deseos a futuro, de todo en absoluto, éramos el uno para el otro. Éramos sólo nosotros. No teníamos nada ni a nadie más, salvo a Camus, y así estaba bien. No necesitábamos de nada más.

—¿Y si nos ve la policía? —me preguntó preocupado soltando mis labios.

—¿A quién le importa? —le contesté rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo uniéndome a sus labios otra vez—. Quiero una eternidad de esto.

—Una eternidad es demasiado. Será sólo un momento —me dijo.

Ahí terminó nuestro beso y emperendimos el camino de regreso a Siberia. Esta vez esperamos el tren en la estación, no podíamos casi mantenernos de pie. Nos olvidamos el vodka en el parque. Una vez de nuevo en casa le insistí para que durmiéramos juntos. Quería abrazarlo durante toda la noche, pero él ya estaba un poco más sobrio, volviendo a su seriedad natural. Rechazó la propuesta y se encerró en su cuarto. Yo también me fui al mío y me dormí con el corazón en paz.

Al día siguiente sucedió aquel hecho funesto. Perdí lo poco que tenía. Toda mi felicidad, mi sentido, mi compañía, mi único amigo. Era justo como él había dicho. Todo había durado un momento.


End file.
